


Sin Sunday

by ewuki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 4k of smut, Boyfriends, Canon Universe, ChanBaek - Freeform, Filthy, It's actually just smut and filth, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, no joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewuki/pseuds/ewuki
Summary: Chanyeol scoffed and kissed Baekhyun again.“I love me a muscle man.” Baekhyun said with a smirk.





	Sin Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I just popped my smut cherry, and I'm not sure if I should be proud that it's with this fic. Welp. We're all sinning today.
> 
> (also, very important. I just realized that I posted this on the holy day of god and it's complete sin. Prepare your holy water.)

Baekhyun shoved Chanyeol on to the bed, his pupils dilating and his breath heavy. They didn’t care about the members in the other rooms because when Baekhyun looked across the practice room to see Chanyeol staring hungrily back at him as sweat dripped down his chin, eyes glazed and half lidded, Baekhyun knew that the rest of the night wasn’t going to be easy for him. And when Chanyeol gazed at Baekhyun and noticed how that white shirt that was way too big for him and probably was Chanyeol’s dipped down on his collar, showing off Baekhyun’s collarbone and a part of his lean chest, he warned the others that tonight might get a bit loud.

Wrestling his big shirt over his head, Baekhyun crashed into Chanyeol’s lips, not so much a kiss but more teeth and bites. He was just so needy for the larger. They hadn’t done anything like this recently due to their recent comeback, maybe every so often taking a shower with each other, or getting each other off. They didn’t really seem like lovers anymore, just friends who hung out a lot.

Baekhyun straddled Chanyeol, their tongues intertwining, saliva mixing together, and post-workout sweat dripping into Baekhyun’s hands when he ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. A soft moan escaped Baekhyun’s lips when Chanyeol’s finger tips ran down the side of his torso, sending jolts of energy up Baekhyun’s spine, and causing his hair to stick up all over his body.

Chanyeols hands crossed at the bottom of his own shirt, raising it up and over his head in one swift movement, but catching on his arm muscles. Baekhyun needed Chanyeol’s lips on his, so as soon as Chanyeol took it over his head, he hungrily made his way back on to the larger’s mouth, taking the Chanyeol’s bottom lip between his teeth. “Bae-Baekkie, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol moaned over and over. Baekhyun continued, as Chanyeol licked back into his mouth, taking over for a bit.

Something was holding Chanyeol back, and it was bothering Baekhyun because Chanyeol wasn’t running his insanely huge hands over the backside of his body. 

“Babe,” Chanyeol spoke out in a breath, pulling away from Baekhyun to catch his breath. Baekhyun was confused and concerned. Had he done something wrong, or something he wasn’t supposed to do? He bit his lip and stared into Chanyeol’s big eyes, both pairs of eyes clouded with lust. Baekhyun let out a small, ‘Hm?’ that was almost un registered by Chanyeol’s ears. “Let me take this off.”

Baekhyun looked down, and choked. Chanyeol was physically being held back as his arms were trapped in both short sleeves, his muscles being the area at fault. “Oh my god,” Baekhyun laughed, reluctantly getting up from Chanyeol’s lap. “Sorry I didn’t realize my boyfriend was stuck in a fucking shirt when we were about to have sex.” Baekhyun was so giddy and bewildered on how he didn’t notice Chanyeol struggling to get it off. 

Chanyeol sits up off the bed, making his way on the other side, past the large mirror reflecting Baekhyun’s neglected figure in the reflection. The way Chanyeol’s muscles flexed trying to get the shirt off without it tearing was so insanely hot to Baekhyun that he didn’t realize he was walking towards Chanyeol by the nightstand until he was wrapping his hands around his giant of a boyfriend. His chin barely rested on Chanyeol’s shoulder and he was even tippy toeing.

“You get it off?” Baekhyun asked as he pulled away to give enough room for Chanyeol to turn back around, his long nails scratching the muscular abdomen in the process of the turn.

A quiet ‘Mhm,’ was Baekhyun’s answer, before he was grabbed at the hip and turned around. Chanyeol’s hand found it’s way inside of Baekhyun’s sweatpants, pulling them down quickly. Baekhyun stepped out of them and was about to move back but Chanyeol just closed the gap and wrapped one of his hands around Baekhyun’s waist, the other one facing more important matter like what was he gonna do with the smaller’s briefs. He slipped a finger underneath the waistband and tugged at it slightly, the elastic snapping back and releasing a hit on Baekhyun’s hip, causing Baekhyun to grind back against Chanyeol.

Chanyeol’s hands glided across Baekhyun’s skin, creating electricity underneath his callused fingertips, and leaving Baekhyun begging to be touched. His arms wrapped back around Baekhyun, and his hands disappeared underneath the waistband of the briefs again, moving downwards towards Baekhyun’s erection. A small whine escaped Baekhyun’s lips when Chanyeol’s callused hands brushed against the half-hard dick, pushing against the seams of his briefs.

Baekhyun wiggled in Chanyeol’s hold before pushing Chanyeol’s hands off his waist, taking a hold of his briefs and stripping them off, bending over with his ass daringly in the air. Chanyeol licked over his lips, bringing his hands back to Baekhyun’s hips and to thumb at the exposed ass cheeks, waiting to be littered with bruises. “Couldn’t wait, could you?” Chanyeol growled.

“Yup,” Baekhyun said, popping the ‘p’ as he stood back up. He turned in Chanyeol’s grip and snaked his arms around Chanyeol’s neck, pressing their bodies together. “Can’t wait to have your big cock inside of me.” He giggled before tippy toeing and placing a light kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.

Chanyeol’s eye twitched before he leaned down and placed his lips that were turning into a smile on to Baekhyun’s. He quickly gripped Baekhyun’s thighs and hoisted the small male on to his hips, grinning as Baekhyun yelped from the sudden movement.

“Y-yah! What are you doing?” Baekhyun laughed and gripped Chanyeol’s neck even tighter than before. Chanyeol began to walk with Baekhyun digging into his hips like a koala and moved towards the edge of the bed.

“What I should’ve done minutes ago.” Chanyeol set Baekhyun down on to bed, climbing on top of him as well.

“You’re the one who got his muscles stuck in the god damned sleeves of his shirt.”

“Right. Sorry for being muscular.”

“Well hey, it isn’t a crime you’re strong and bulky.”

Chanyeol scoffed and kissed Baekhyun again.

“I love me a muscle man.” Baekhyun said with a smirk.

Chanyeol ran his hands down Baekhyun’s face, over his neck, and over his collarbone, finally bringing attention towards the flushed nipples that lay on Baekhyun’s chest. He took one of the nubs between his fingers, and gently squeezed, earning a soft ‘fuck, Chanyeol’ between Baekhyun’s needy whimpers.

He continued his trek down Baekhyun's body and the way Baekhyun’s body flushed under Chanyeol’s touch was amazing and turned Chanyeol on more than it needed to. Baekhyun was pretty toned, lean abs meeting Chanyeol’s fingertips. By the time Chanyeol ran his callused fingers over Baekhyun’s smooth hip bones, Baekhyun was hard, and straining. Chanyeol looked back up at Baekhyun and saw how he was biting his lower lip and craning his neck back against the bed sheets. Bringing his face back in front of Baekhyun’s, he placed a soft kiss against Baekhyun’s jaw line as he wrapped a hand around the other’s erection. Chanyeol heard a short intake of air come from above him, and he flicked his eyes up to see Baekhyun staring back down at his, eyes clouded in want.

Chanyeol smiled, and shifted his body so he was caging the smaller with one of his hands, balancing his body. “God, you’re so adorable.” Baekhyun shutted Chanyeol up by wrapping a hand around his back, and another around Chanyeol’s neck, bringing him in for an openmouthed kiss. Chanyeol took the opportunity to stroke Baekhyun’s erection softly a couple of times before ghosting over Baekhyun’s lower region and positing his fingers against Baekhyun’s perineal.

A shudder ran up Baekhyun’s spine and he arched his back, pushing back against Chanyeol’s hands. Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered shut, as he bit his lip, trying to restrain himself from flipping Chanyeol over himself and sitting on that delicious cock awaiting him. Chanyeol only rubbed the spot, every so often caressing the outer rim of the tight muscle. He could hear Baekhyun groaning, seeking more friction that Chanyeol was certainly not giving him.

In a swift movement, Chanyeol sat back on to his heels, bringing his hand to brush Baekhyun’s inner thigh. He reached to the side of the bed, lifting the mattress a bit and pulling out a bottle of lube. Baekhyun could finally open his eyes as his breathing slowed and the burning sensation in his lower stomach only grew.

Baekhyun let out a soft chuckle, seeing Chanyeol handle the bottle with care, squeezing out a good amount on his fingers. “You moved it?”

Chanyeol moved back between Baekhyun’s legs, setting the bottle of lube down next to him. “Jongdae kept stealing it, so I moved it about a week ago.”

“A week? God has it been too long.” Baekhyun whined. “Now hurry up.”

“You’re so needy,” Chanyeol said, leaning over to place a peck against Baekhyun’s lips. He loved it when Baekhyun was snappy and feisty. His fingers trailed back downwards, before he inserted one of his long fingers into Baekhyun until the knuckle. Baekhyun sucked in a breath, gripping Chanyeol’s broad shoulders for support. “So needy for my cock.”

“Oh my-”

“Can’t wait to be inside you again Baekkie,” The nickname tinged in Baekhyun’s heart, and he openly moaned for Chanyeol. Chanyeol slyly slipped in another finger, pumping them in and out together.

“Oh my god, Chanyeol-” As much as Baekhyun would love to sit for hours having Chanyeol open him up with careful movements, brushing against his prostate with every fucking pump; he needed Chanyeol to be inside of him, now.

Baekhyun seductively purred in Chanyeol’s ear, his hand clawing at the skin on Chanyeol’s back, “Get on with it.”

“Fuck, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol groaned dangerously, placing a trail of hickeys along Baekhyun’s neck line. “I would love to baby, but you’ll break if I don’t prep you correctly.” Chanyeol thrusted in with the two fingers, pulling them away from each other to loosen Baekhyun’s hole some more.

“Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol slid in a third finger out of impulse. That nickname should be illegal coming out of Baekhyun’s mouth. “I don’t care. I need you in me now.”

Chanyeol opened and closed his long fingers against Baekhyun’s prostate, scraping along the walls when pulling them out, before pushing them all in with ease till the knuckles. Baekhyun really loved how Chanyeol’s fingers were long enough to touch his prostate easily, and even go further than that. He slipped in a fourth finger, and a whimper escaped Baekhyun’s lips, as Chanyeol scraped against Baekhyun’s bundle of nerves repeatedly before pulling them out completely.

The heavy pants finally registered in Chanyeol’s ears, and he realized he had been busy biting and sucking at Baekhyun’s nipple the entire time. When Chanyeol pulled away Baekhyun’s chest, the nipple was red, and thoroughly bitten. He gave the nub on last kiss before sitting up again, looking over Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s chest was rising and falling, and his heart was beating at an alarming rate that he was sure even Chanyeol could hear. His erection was painfully hard, and he was on the edge of cumming so many times when Chanyeol rubbed his prostate just right, but it wasn’t enough. The release would’ve been unfulfilling as Baekhyun really wanted to orgasm with Chanyeol’s erection inside of him. 

Pulling his pants down off his ankles, Chanyeol pulled his cock out of his boxers, and Baekhyun gulped. It was true he hadn’t seen the other sexually active in a while, but it had seemed like Chanyeol’s member had grown because it certainly was not fully erect, and it also certainly, would not fit in both of Baekhyun’s hands like he remembered.

Chanyeol climbed back down over Baekhyun, licking over his lips as he saw the delicious look on Baekhyun’s face. Lightly touching his muscular chest, Baekhyun ran his hands down Chanyeol’s figure, audibly gasping for air. His hands wrapped themselves around Chanyeol’s back and he pressed their bodies together. Baekhyun murmured a series of seductive lines when he kissed Chanyeol’s jaw line, trailing down to his collar. ‘Want’, ‘Need’, ‘Inside’ and so many other short words that sparked a fire in Chanyeol. He smirked and brought a hand to his own erection, bringing it to it’s full painful lengthy capacity.

Baekhyun on the other hand was occupied with clenching his asshole around nothing as Chanyeol slowly lubed up his cock; wanting nothing more to just be filled by Chanyeol. He couldn’t wait for Chanyeol to fold him in half and fuck him, so he had to do it for himself. Baekhyun folded his legs in half, bringing them up to his chest, and spread them for Chanyeol to get a good look at how needy he was. Letting out a whine, Baekhyun looked up at Chanyeol, his tongue dragging over his lips.

“Do you want me to push all the way in in one thrust, baby?” Chanyeol rubbed his shaft lightly, thoroughly coating his dick with lube. “Or maybe you want me to tease you by pushing in, just my head, then pull out and swirl it around on that tight asshole? Fingering your hole until you’re so close and then shove my length inside of you, making you cum with pleasure, would you like that?”

Baekhyun whimpered imagining Chanyeol doing all those naughty things that he just wished they could do. But unfortunately, Baekhyun just needed a good fucking right now. “God, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol brought his fingers off his coated dick, and shoved three lubed up fingers back into Baekhyun. “As much as I’d love you to do that,” Baekhyun breathed out, getting winded from how Chanyeol’s fingers hooked against his prostate. “I just need you to fuck me so hard I won’t walk tomorrow.”

Smiling, Chanyeol leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “Anything for you, Baekhyun.”

Grabbing his cock, Chanyeol lined himself up with Baekhyun’s entrance. He pinned an arm on the side of Baekhyun’s head, and the other one spreaded Baekhyun’s legs even wider than they already were.

Chanyeol pushed in with a grunt, the stretch burning Baekhyun. With just the head in, Baekhyun could feel tears swelling in his eyes, the pain too good to be true. Whispers left Baekhyun’s lips, things like ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck Chanyeollie. So fucking big.’, and it enticed Chanyeol to ruthlessly fuck into Baekhyun and force his entire length into Baekhyun; but he wouldn’t, he didn’t want to hurt Baekhyun anymore than he already was.

“So tight, tight for my cock,” Chanyeol murmured into Baekhyun’s mouth. Settling partially all the way inside of Baekhyun, and the two inhaled sharply. Baekhyun’s back was arched beautifully off the bed, and Chanyeol had positioned his head in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. Chanyeol kissed up and down Baekhyun's shoulder line, his eyelashes fluttering over hickey’s he made minutes before. 

As much as Chanyeol would love for Baekhyun to get used to the sudden stretch, there were still a couple inches left outside of that tight heat that Chanyeol pushed into, and man would Chanyeol love to have all glorious inches of his cock inside of Baekhyun.

He pulled out until the head of his erection caught on Baekhyun’s tight rim, before pushing back in with a bit more intensity. Baekhyun couldn’t bite back his moans anymore, and his voice rung in Chanyeol’s ears; maybe loud enough for the entire dorm to hear them. Chanyeol pushed against the back of Baekhyun’s thigh, fingers tightening against the pristine skin. 

Baekhyun unwrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s back to move to the pillows above his head as Chanyeol pumped his cock in and out of his hole. He gripped on the pillows like they were his lifeline as his chest pushed into Chanyeol’s chin, and his neck craned so the crown of his head pushed into the pillows. 

Chanyeol continued his thrusts, finally loosening Baekhyun up enough to finally set some pace to the thrusts. Biting against Baekhyun’s collarbone, he left a trail of hickeys down to Baekhyun’s right nipple, and Chanyeol’s hands gripped harder against Baekhyun’s thighs, pushing them even further apart. Baekhyun sure wasn’t as flexible as he’d like to be, but it was enough for Chanyeol to fit perfectly between his folded legs.

“Oh. God. I haven’t had you in me in so long and I hated it.” Baekhyun punctuated between the deep long thrusts Chanyeol were making, still trying to loosen up Baekhyun some more so he could take his full length. He could feel Chanyeol easily hitting his prostate, abusing it as he continued to rub inside.

“I missed you baby,” He said sweetly, bring his lips back down on to Baekhyun’s, licking into the other's mouth at the same time he thrusted harshly into Baekhyun. “I missed this.” Chanyeol groaned.

Baekhyun let out a loud moan of Chanyeol’s name when the larger hit a particularly sweet spot; right smack in the middle of his prostate. The bundle of nerves were being pushed up against that he was sure if he looked down he could see the skin beneath his navel pushed against Chanyeol’s cock; the walls in the very depths of him opening up further. He needed Chanyeol to break him, fill him up so he couldn’t breathe, make it so the entire group could hear him whining out Chanyeol’s name- not that they haven’t been listening the whole time.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun let out repeatedly.

Chanyeol settled deep inside of Baekhyun with a hard thrust, almost sending Baekhyun over the edge; there were a couple inches left out, but Chanyeol began peppering kisses all over Baekhyun again. “What is it baby?”

Baekhyun stammered, still catching his breath because he felt so god damned full and he couldn’t believe he was about to ask for more. “All the way in, please Chanyeol, I need your full length.”

Gulping, Chanyeol pulled back to look at Baekhyun who was still panting from the feeling in his stomach. “Baekkie, are you sure-”

“God, Chanyeol, just do it,” Baekhyun breathed out.

Chanyeol took in a deep breath, pushing on the back of Baekhyun’s knees to get a better angle into the smaller. In truth, Chanyeol had never been all the way inside of Baekhyun, even before his dick “grew”; he was too afraid it would hurt Baekhyun. But if this was what Baekhyun wanted, then Chanyeol would deliver.

Chanyeol pushed a little bit harder, as Baekhyun felt a tinge of pain surge through his body. It sure did hurt like a bitch, but he wanted Chanyeol fully in him. The larger kept pushing, before pulling back out till the head was touching the gaping entrance of Baekhyun’s hole.

“Wha-What’s going- ah!”

Chanyeol slammed all the way into Baekhyun, all two and a half fistfuls into Baekhyun’s tight heat. Chanyeol leaned back down over Baekhyun, kissing the eyes that started to tear because holy fuck did Baekhyun feel filled to the fucking brim, and holy fuck did it hurt. Baekhyun was letting high pitched moans out that could probably be registered as screams and he held on to the back of Chanyeol and folded himself even more under Chanyeol's body weight.

“You’re doing so great, baby. Taking my length in. So good to me, too good for me.” Chanyeol mumbled encouraging words against Baekhyun’s sun kissed skin, as Baekhyun was still shaking with pleasure. His nails were digging into Chanyeol’s back, leaving tiny crescent’s from his nails. Baekhyun’s breath was ragged, heat spreading over his body. Baekhyun just needed Chanyeol to pull out again and slam back into him, because god did he love this feeling of pain and fullness in the pit of his stomach.

Baekhyun stammered. “G-go.” Chanyeol kissed him openly again. “Keep g-going.” 

Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol did pull all the way out again before slamming himself back into that tight and enveloping heat. Tears started to drip out of Baekhyun’s eyes, but it wasn’t out of pain and fear, it was out of satisfaction. Baekhyun’s whined as Chanyeol thrusted into him repeatedly.

Chanyeol moved swiftly, knowing that Baekhyun was close to his orgasm. But unfortunately, Chanyeol was nowhere near his. He kept fucking ruthlessly into Baekhyun, fingers pushing into Baekhyun’s thighs, bruising them. The room was filled with the slaps of skin on skin on Baekhyun whispering lines of nonsense into Chanyeol’s ear.

Everything started to tighten around Chanyeol’s cock and he was sure Baekhyun was cumming. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck me, Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol-” Baekhyun repeated over and over, Chanyeol just fucking him through his orgasm. 

Baekhyun clawed down the back of Chanyeol, clenching tightly around Chanyeol’s erection and arching beautifully off the bed, folding himself to where he could feel his knees touching the bed sheets beside him. Chanyeol tried to move, still needing to cum, so he wiggled his hips, trying to get Baekhyun to stop clamping down on him so tightly.

“Fuck, so tight, Baekkie.” Chanyeol mumbled against Baekhyun’s open lips, who was still letting out little mewls of euphoria. “Gotta keep fucking you though.” Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun’s tear filled eyes, wiping some sweat from Baekhyun’s forehead.

On the other hand, there was no time for Baekhyun to come back down from his high, because after cumming all over his own chest, Chanyeol sat up and tugged Baekhyun with him. Baekhyun’s thighs trembled with anticipation as the last bit of cum leaked out of his aching cock. “Ride, baby.” Chanyeol growled lovingly. As much as Baekhyun wanted to fuck down on to Chanyeol as intensely as he could, after orgasiming like that for the first time in weeks; he wasn’t sure if he could even roll his hips.

So when he felt Chanyeol shift his grip on his thighs to his hips, Baekhyun only knew that he was in for a overstimulating treat. His hands snaked up around Chanyeol’s neck before sitting up off Chanyeol’s cock to where it tugged on the rim of his asshole, and sat back down, walls still clenching and unclenching. Chanyeol’s hands wrapped around Baekhyun’s waist, gripping Baekhyun’s butt, and guiding him back up and down his cock. “Babe, relax.”

Baekhyun groaned. With every push came Chanyeol rubbing up against his now more sensitive prostate and the fact that he had just orgasmed made it all the more harder. Baekhyun wanted so badly for Chanyeol to fuck into him roughly, but this position made him have to do most of the work and his trembling thighs couldn’t do much. 

“I-it’s too, too much.” Baekhyun stumbled out, his head rolling back on his shoulders, nails digging into Chanyeol’s nape.

Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up off his cock, restraining Baekhyun from sitting back down on to it. “What was that? You want me to stop?” Chanyeol kissed down Baekhyun’s neck, to his collarbone, to his shoulder. His teeth clamped down on Baekhyun’s left shoulder, and Baekhyun moaned out a, ‘N-no.’ But Chanyeol continued to spread kisses across Baekhyun’s chest, ignoring how Baekhyun was clenching his hole tight around the head of Chanyeol’s cock.

“Chanyeollie,” Baekhyun begged breathily. “Keep going, please.”

Raking his nails over Baekhyun’s ass, Chanyeol spread Baekhyun’s ass cheeks wider before slamming Baekhyun’s hips back down on to his cock. Baekhyun bounced up and down on Chanyeol's dick, shockwaves being sent up his spine. 

The pace that the two set was starting to lose its rhythm, Baekhyun’s own hard erection painfully red, straining to cum for a second time, bouncing in time with the sloppy slaps of skin on skin. Chanyeol dug his tongue into Baekhyun’s collarbone, and Baekhyun rolled his head to the side, groaning as Chanyeol stretched his walls further.

“So close, baby, almost done.” Chanyeol shifted his grip on Baekhyun’s ass, cupping the cheeks as he guiding his cock in and out of Baekhyun. They were both getting close.

Soon enough, Baekhyun came for a second time, the feeling of fire burning in his lower abdomen, letting out wanton cries for Chanyeol. His nails unclawed themselves from Chanyeol’s shoulders, and he dragged them down Chanyeol’s back; that would leave some marks. Chanyeol bit lovingly down on Baekhyun’s jugular, licking at it as he continued to thrust upwards to meet Baekhyun’s tiring hips. Baekhyun’s cum spurted out a couple more times, landing on both Chanyeol’s navel and his own.

Baekhyun’s back started to give out on him and he slumped over Chanyeol, head burying into Chanyeol’s neck as he wrapped his arms back around Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol started to speed up his thrusts and Baekhyun whined from the overstimulation against his prostate. Slamming Baekhyun down on to his cock, his hips snapped upwards and Chanyeol came with a grunt of Baekhyun’s name. There was a pulsing that Baekhyun felt in his walls and he knew that he would regret not putting Chanyeol’s giant dick in a condom, not that they had any that would probably fit.

They stayed still, Baekhyun’s chest rising and falling. Chanyeol released one of Baekhyun’s ass cheeks and brang his hand up to Baekhyun’s mid back, leaning them both down on to the bed. Chanyeol tenderly kissed Baekhyun’s neck before he shifted Baekhyun’s head back against the pillows. He placed kisses all over Baekhyun’s face, from his forehead, to his cheekbones, to the tip of his nose.

“Baby, you did so great.” Chanyeol kissed the compliments all over Baekhyun’s skin, hoping to engrave them there.

Chanyeol collapsed over Baekhyun’s body, pulling out gingerly. He was about to sit up off of Baekhyun and get a warm towel to wipe Baekhyun down, but he felt Baekhyun interlace their fingers together. “Mmm, just stay and sleep. Do it in the morning?” Baekhyun’s voice was at a whisper, and Chanyeol was sure it was because his throat was hurting from how much moaning he just did.

“Are you sure?” Chanyeol asked, laying his body back down next to Baekhyun. He rested on his side looking at Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun nodded swiftly, and Chanyeol wrapped his large arms around Baekhyun’s figure, nudging his head into Baekhyun’s chest.

 

Maybe Baekhyun should entice Chanyeol some more at practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deleting my existence.


End file.
